The Ace of Espada
by I Drank BLEACH Once
Summary: I can't feel the spirit of its Zanpaku-to" A newly formed arrancar turns out to be a Quincy. A decade later and still the war rages, Death blooms on the battlefield, like a Purple and Black Flower.
1. Anomaly

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach Kubo-kun does (Tite Kubo) I don't profit from this financially in any way, and also, this is rated Pg-13 or E10+ or K+ for mild language

_**The Ace of Espada**_

_Death bloomed as a purple-black flower on the battlefield, the war between Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society had raged for a decade now, and Aizen was very desperate for "material" to make arrancars out of._

_(Sosuke Aizen) "Another failure…I can't feel the spirit of its Zanpakuto." Even a decade later, Aizen never lost his composure._

_(Kaname Tosen) "No…It's still forming just give it time." Kaname was the first Soul Reaper (Shinigami) to become a Vizard (Soul reaper turned slightly Hollow) by means of the Hougyoku. His mask was reminiscent of a bat._

_(Gin Ichimaru) "Should I dispose of it?" Gin was the second to become Vizard; his mask was kinda like a Jack-in-the-Box, without the bells, and a series of holes for a mouth._

_He formed, finally, he looked like a teenager, he wore black gloves, a black T-shirt, black combat boots and a pair of blue jeans. His long hair was black and purple. One of his eyes was red and the other was blue._

_(Aizen) "Where is your Zanpakuto?"_

_(????(Softly)) "I don't have one…but I do have this."_

_And at that, he formed a big, beautiful spirit bow…all were in shock…except Aizen._

_(Gin) "How interesting, we caught a Quincy!"_

_(Tosen) "Looks american."_

_(Aizen) "Let him take the test…What is your name?"_

_(????(Softly)) "I don't know"_

_(Aizen) "Then we'll call you Sandro.)_

_(Sandro) "If you named me does that make you my father?"_

_(Aizen) "Hmm…yes, I suppose so."_

_The test was to go to the hollow's nest and kill as many hollows as possible in 4 hours, Nnoitra's record was 2,468. Sandro's record is 3,897. He was given a uniform (it had a zipper that made a lightning-bolt shape), Stamped with the number 1, and plunged into battle._


	2. Rip off your predatority

_Disclaimer: I don't own bleach Kubo-kun does (Tite Kubo) I don't profit from this financially in any way, and also, this is rated Pg-13 or E10+ or K+ for mild language._

"Burn, Phoenix of the Su-!"

The unfortunate Soul Reaper did not get to finish his statement, for a black arrow pierced his neck. Hundreds of Soul Reapers surrounded Sandro, but none of them could hurt him. He was a master of Spirit Pressure and Particles. He could crush their heads with a hand movement. His favorite thing to do was to grow wings and snipe them from up high. He was good, but in the distance he heard something with "Hime" in it and a red blast came very close to his head. Another Arrancar blocked the blast.

(Ulquiorra) "Trash…Barely worth blocking. Aizen-Sama requests your presence."

(Sandro) "Very well"

They sonidoe'd out of there and Ulqui opened the portal to Hueco Mundo. But, out of the corner of his eye he saw someone beautiful with spirit pressure competitive with Ulqui's.

(Sandro) "That concludes my report father."

(Aizen) "Good, have a rest, my son, maybe go to the world of the living?"

(Sandro) "Yes father."

He went to the world of the living, disguising his spirit pressure, he searched, but he couldn't find her, and even if he could, he still had this Hollow-Mask fragment on his forehead.

(Sandro) "ERgh…Gragh! Dammit!"

He tried to tear it off, but he couldn't, it was attached to his skull. He wanted to be human; he wanted to be normal, he wanted…

(Sandro) "Whoa"

Suddenly, he was in a large, gloomy castle and opposite him was a person wearing traditional Quincy attire who looked a lot like him, without a hollow mask.

(Sandro) "Who are you?"

(????) "I'm you, if you were human, when you were human.

(Sandro) "I was…human?"

(????) "um-hm, and, you can be human again, if you just let me do this one thing."


	3. You can't

_Disclaimer: I don't own bleach Kubo-kun does (Tite Kubo) I don't profit from this financially in any way, and also, this is rated Pg-13 or E10+ or K+ for mild language._

_(????) "If you just let me do this one thing…"_

_(Sandro) "No, I am not yet ready."_

_(????) "Then I shall make you ready"_

_He formed his spirit bow; it was White and green, opposite his. Sandro drew his, and ran at him, except he hit a wall._

_(????) "Do you know how Soul Reapers can slide on air? They form solid Spirit particles beneath their feet, but not many know that they can use this to create cages to trap their enemies."_

_(Sandro) "You better pray I don't get out of here."_

_Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo…_

_(Ulquiorra) "Sandro's been gone a long time."_

_(Halibel) "Probably decided to kill something for fun, He reminds me of you, so quiet, so mysterious." _

_(Ulquiorra) "I should inform Lord Aizen."_

_Sandro was unconscious, meaning he couldn't mask his Reiatsu. As Ulquiorra was arriving, the Soul Reaper in charge of that region was about to impale his unconscious body again. Ulqui stabbed his hand clean through him, pulled out his heart, and crushed it. Jumping from a rooftop, a girl with black hair and a reversed-blade Zanpaku-to fired a blast at Ulquiorra._

_(Ulquiorra) "Such high Reiatsu, who are you, woman?"_

_(????) "I'm Karin Kurosaki, and you should get out of this world, before I kick your ass!"_

_(Ulquiorra) "Do not make such empty threats; it only hastens your death."_

_After a while, Karin retreated, Ulqui touched Sandro's temple, entering his "inner world"_

_(????) "Leave this place; it's none of your business"_

_(Ulquiorra) "I don't have time for this,"_

_Ulqui fires a Cero at the cage Sandro was in and woke Sandro._

_(Ulquiorra) "Whatever you do, you cannot allow your human self to overcome you, you have to dominate it, no matter how much you want to be human, you can't afford to."_


	4. Pantera Dolorada

_Disclaimer: I don't own bleach Kubo-kun does (Tite Kubo) I don't profit from this financially in any way, and also, this is rated T for Grimmjow's cursing._

_(Sandro) "Yes, Father." _

_(Aizen) "Your next assignment is to assassinate Captain General Yamamoto; it is time the old man died."_

_(Sandro) "Yes, Father"_

_(Aizen) "Ugh, don't you say anything else?"_

_(Sandro) "Yes, Father, I do, but I don't like to talk much."_

_(Aizen) "It is a shame, your voice is pleasant…Dismissed."_

_(Sandro) "One last thing, Do you think I could have a…__what was it called?...__A Gigai?"_

_(Aizen) "Whatever would you need that for?"_

_(Sandro) "It might help me blend in better when in the human world."_

_(Aizen) "Yes, I suppose I could arrange something."_

_(Sandro) "Thank you"_

_Captain-General Yamamoto was always pretty heavily guarded, and he himself was a very powerful Soul Reaper. So powerful, in fact, that Aizen sent a small team of Arrancar to aid Sandro, among them was Yammy and Grimmjow._

_(Grimmjow) "What the hell do we need to be here for? Once Yamamoto gets shot through the head, we'll be done"_

_(Yammy) "Aizen's probably sick of us sitting around Las Noches and wants us dead."_

_(Sandro) "If I fail, we will have to lead an assault on him."_

_He fired an arrow laced with his own black and Purple Cero, aiming right for the general's body; He deflected it, and charged straight at them, unleashing Ryujin Jakka._

_(Yamamoto) "You will not defile this sacred place!"_

_He launched a massive flame blast at Sandro; he blocked it with the abundant reishi in the Soul Society._

_(Sandro) "All units retreat immediately."_

_(Grimmjow) "What the Hell for?"_

_(Sandro) "Because, if we let him, he would kill all of you, possibly even me."_

_Grimmjow charges Yamamoto anyway, Yamamoto hacks off his arm, searing the flesh shut in the process._

_(Grimmjow) "Gragh, Grind, Pantera!"_

_Sandro grabs Grimmjow by the nape of his neck, paralyzing him, and drags him back to Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow tries to scratch the crap out of Sandro._

_(Grimmjow) "What in the ****ing HELL!? I could've torn him to shreds you pussy!"_

_(Sandro) "He would've burned you to the ground."_

_(Aizen) "Regardless, we failed, and poor Grimmjow's arm was cut off again."_

_(Grimmjow) "Don't act like you give a damn, you asshole"_

_(Ulquiorra) "(Sigh) Grimmjow, why do you insist on being rebellious?"_

_(Grimmjow) "mind your own damn business, you Emo sack a' crap."_


	5. I surrender!

_Disclaimer: I don't own bleach Kubo-kun does (Tite Kubo) I don't profit from this financially in any way, and also, this is rated Pg-13 or E10+ or K+ for mild language._

_Sandro walked down the street in his gigai, looking for the girl, she had black hair and brown eyes. She was probably in her gigai, and her spiritual pressure was being hidden, and Sandro hadn't had enough time to get a good Signature._

_(Sandro) "Dammit, this isn't working, these feelings…they're so…pointless. Why do I bother?"_

_(Kirin) "Hey, buddy, you like talking to yourself?"_

_He didn't even feel her sneak up._

_(Sandro) "I'm the most interesting person I know, I'm Sandro."_

_He had finally found her, he couldn't describe what he felt, but he kept his cool composure._

_(Kirin) "I'm Kirin Kurosaki, and don't you have a last name?"_

_(Sandro) "Um, I guess it would be Aizen."_

_(Kirin) "Aizen…Um, if you're not doing anything, you wanna grab some coffee?"_

_(Sandro) "Um, it would be better to drink it, but okay."_

_(Kirin) "Don't be a smart-ass, you know what I mean."_

_She dragged him to the Café, talking the whole time, asking what he liked, he hadn't heard of half the things she mentioned, but he responded when he could. They finally reached the café, she sat him down, and he didn't know what kind of coffee this was, bizarre names in foreign languages._

_(Kirin) "What'll it be?"_

_(Sandro) "I'll have what you'll have."_

_(Kirin) "Your voice is so soft…"_

_(Sandro) "I'm sorry."_

'_Did I just say that? Why? I've never regretted being anything but me and now…'_

_(Kirin) "Relax, you dork, it's OK, I think it's cute."_

_(Sandro) "Erhrm, I, um, thank you."_

_She looks across the table in a puzzled way._

_(Kirin) "Have you ever been outside, dude?"_

_(Sandro) "Yes, Las no-"_

_He froze. __Oh, no. did she hear? I can't let her know I'm an arrancar._

_(Kirin) "Wow, you're really pale, you OK?"_

_(Sandro) "I'm fine; this coffee tastes odd though,"_

_A waitress approaches Kirin and whispers something in her ear as Sandro drifts to sleep._

_Sandro enters his "inner world", Standing there is his human side._

_(H-Sandro) "I take more control by the second; I take more of your mask off, have you come out of your Gigai? No, or else you would've seen it yourself, you don't care about Aizen's cause, you only care about her...how touching._

_(Sandro) "So what if I do? I'm still a bad-ass hollow that could kill anyone I wanted. Including you."  
_

_(H-Sandro) "Uh-uh-uh, you'd lose all your Quincy powers. Does that mean you embrace it? That you'll let me take control? The Change will be gradual; it will be like acquiring a different personality. Being a 'changed man'"_

_(Sandro) "But, if you take control, will I lose my Hollow powers?"_

_(H-Sandro) "Not If you stay alive."_

_(Sandro) "Then, by all means."_

_(????) "He's awake."_

_(Sandro) "GRRGH, RELEASE ME!!!"_

_A man with a hat, a cane, and wooden sandals was staring at him._

_(Urahara) "Look at how far the Soul-Reaperfication on this one has gone."_

_(Sandro) "S-Soul Reaper…Fication?"_

_Sure enough, his mask was almost gone._

_(Urahara) "What Aizen did to you, the Humanization of hollows, but you're different, you don't have a Zan-Paku-Tô. You're a Quincy?"_

_(Sandro) "Release me now."_

_(Urahara) "Sorry, can't. But, I wonder, what's so great about Aizen's Cause? Don't you realize that if you destroy all your prey, you'll starve?"_

_(Sandro) "Hollows of my level are cannibals anyway, why should I care about the little ones?"_

_(Urahara) "You should care because…"_

_(Kirin) "__Let him GO! He's not like the rest__"_

_(Yoruichi) "__It could be just a guise; you have to be more careful.__"_

_(Kirin) "__You don't know him; he would've hurt me by then if he wanted to!"_

_(Urahara) "Looks like the ladies are back3!"_

_(Kirin) "You OK?"_

_(Sandro) "Never better, I…I have to tell you something…I… __love you."_

_(Yoruichi) "So that's what's been going on."_

_(Urahara) "If he didn't have those two horns growing out of his head he'd look Human. It looks like he's regressed to the point of having emotions, beyond hunger I mean. His instinct doesn't look too sharp either."_

_(Kirin) "I Love you too."_

_(Yoruichi) "Uh-uh, don't even think about kissing him, he could have venom in his saliva."_

_(Sandro) "You could test to make sure" he puckers._

_Yoruichi takes a cotton swab to his lips._

_(Urahara) "Holy crap, He's even developed a sense of humor."_


End file.
